


Taming

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Little Creek observes the mustang as he sleeps.





	Taming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron nor am I profiting off this.

“What do you think, Rain? Can we save the mustang?” Little Creek murmurs, stretching to drop another apple through the fence. 

Exhausted, the mustang sleeps through the quiet routine and noise from his village. The attitude and hostility displayed earlier is gone. 

Rope burns mark his skin from his repetitive tugging. Fly strikes leave open sores along his legs and chest. Someone will sneak in before he wakes to apply medicine to the injuries. 

Rain nudges his shoulder, though she doesn't push him for an apple. Taming the mustang is going to be a fight. 

“We need to save him.”


End file.
